I Miss You
by late autumn
Summary: Taehyung tak sengaja kembali bertemu dengan sosok itu. Terbawa suasana untuk mengikutinya, tetapi semuanya hanya membuka kenangan lama yang tak kan pernah kembali. I just miss us. VKook/ Taekook/Taehyung Jungkook


_Even Had Lost A Friend ©lateautumn 2015_

_Backsound : Even Had A Lost Friend - FTIsland_

_I miss you_

.

.

Petang hari. Saat sang surya perlahan menenggelamkan dirinya, membiaskan cahaya oranye yang hangat di sekitar langit bagian barat. Burung-burung kecil terbang berkelompok, hilir-mudik mencari tempat peristirahatan yang hangat kala dingin menjelang malam mulai menyergap.

Beberapa kedai dan toko-toko kecil di sepanjang kawasan pertokoan perlahan mulai menutup diri, mengistirahatkan tubuh sejenak sebelum kembali beraktifitas menyapa pelanggan saat bulan muncul nanti menggantikan sang sumber terang. Suasa di sepanjang kawasan itu tampak lenggang. Beberapa orang masih terlihat berlalu-lalang, pulang ke peraduannya masing-masing.

Tapi tak untuk seorang pria berparas tampan yang tampak mondar-mandir gelisah di sekitar sebuah kawasan perumahan yang cukup elit di daerah Cheongdam. Pria itu, Kim Taehyung, entah kenapa terlihat begitu resah saat ini.

Berawal dari niat isengnya melakukan jalan-jalan sore sekedar menghilangkan penat dari semua tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang mencekik. Pria itu berinisiatif untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar daerah Apgujeong, melakukan windows shopping seorang diri. Hanya berniat untuk menyegarkan pikirannya, tapi niat itu berubah kala matanya menangkap sesosok yang dikenalnya. Seseorang yang pernah menjadi bagian dari cerita hidupnya walaupun hanya sebentar.

Matanya menyendu, menatap sosok pria manis yang tengah sibuk melayani pelanggannya di sebuah restoran kecil di ujung kawasan pertokoan.

Dia masih saja terlihat sama, tampak ceria walaupun Taehyung nyaris tak bertemu dengannya selama hampir setahun belakangan ini. Takut sosok itu menyadari kehadirannya yang menatapnya tepat di hadapan toko-nya, maka cepat-cepat Taehyung berbalik dan meninggalkan kawasan yang tak pernah sepi itu walau sekitar satu jam lagi matahari akan segera terbenam.

.

.

_Haejilnyeok bochaeneun balgeoreumeul tarawa ni jib apheul seoseonginda_

_(Mengikuti jejak pengharapan matahari terbenam, aku mengikutimu dan mondar-mandir di depan rumahmu)_

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanannya setelah meninggalkan kawasan Apgeujong, Taehyung terus teringat dengan sosok itu. Kenangan-kenangan saat bersama dengannya saat sekolah menengah dahulu terlintas kembali, menyerang pikirannya yang sudah penat hingga dia hanya mengendarai mobilnya menelusuri kota tanpa arah yang jelas.

Dan saat pria itu tersadar, dia sudah berada di sekitar daerah Cheongdam. Pria berparas sempurna itu tertegun sejenak, menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah kawasan yang asing baginya. Ini bahkan kawasan tempat tinggal pria yang sejak tadi menganggu pikirannya. Taehyung masih ingat betul dimana letak rumah mantan kekasihnya itu tinggal. Hanya perlu melewati dua blok dari tempatnya berada sekarang, berbelok ke kanan di tikungan pertama, terus berjalan hingga melewati tiga buah rumah elit di sisi kiri dan disinilah dia sekarang.

Dia memilih turun dari mobilnya yang ia parkir tak jauh dari rumah milik Jungkook, mantan kekasihnya. Pria itu berdiri di hadapan sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu besar namun tampak mewah dengan halaman depan rumah yang luas dan juga dipenuhi oleh berbagai tanaman hias yang semakin mempercantik tampilan rumah itu. Pagar rumah yang hanya setinggi satu meter itu memudahkan Taehyung untuk menatap pelataran rumah yang sedang sepi itu.

Dia mendesah pelan. Masih melekat di ingatannya saat dulu dua sering berkunjung dan mengobrol santai di sana. Bercanda, mengerjakan pekerjaan sekolah bersama, atau sekedar duduk santai berdua di teras rumah Jungkook.

.

_tae machim meolliseo oneun neol bogo ittda jwejin deusi sumeo neol bonda _

_(Saat itu, aku melihatmu datang dari kejauhan seolah aku melakukan dosa, aku bersembunyi saat melihatmu)_

_._

Saat manik kelamnya menangkap sesosok pria yang berjalan perlahan di kejauhan sana, menapaki langkahnya dengan senyum ceria yang tak pernah lepas dari paras manisnya, bagai seorang pencuri yang nyaris dipergoki, Taehyung dengan cepat segera menyembunyikan dirinya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Diam-diam tetap memperhatikan pria imut bermarga Jeon itu membuka pagar rumah dan memasuki halaman rumahnya dan hilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

Taehyung mendesah lega saat Jungkook tak menyadari keberadaannya di sini. Dia bersandar di jok mobilnya, mengingat-ingat kembali kenangan yang telah lama berusaha ia lupakan. Mengingat saat dulu mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Pria itu bahkan lupa bagaimana semua itu bisa terjadi. Dan Taehyung sendiri juga tak tau kenapa dia lebih memilih seperti ini. Menjadi orang asing di kehidupan mereka dan tak pernah bertemu lagi.

_urin eoceoda saranghago eoceoda he-eojyeoseo_

_(Bagaimana kita mencintai dan bagaimana kita sampai putus)_

_Dasin mon mannage namboda deo nami dwen geoya_

_(Bagaimana bisa kita lebih dari orang asing saat kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi?)_

_nega geutae neol sarangheseo mianhada_

_(Maaf aku kembali mencintaimu, maka)_

_kkeutkkaji jikhil sarang mothae mianhada_

_(maaf karena tidak melindungi cinta kita sampai akhir)_

_Chin-gu-in chaero ni gyeotheseo neol jikhyeosseottdamyeon_

_(Andai saja aku melindungi disimu sebagai teman)_

_Phyeongsaeng neol bwasseul thende chin-gumajeo ireottda_

_(Maka aku akan bisa melihatmu selamanya tapi aku malah kehilangan teman)_

Dia memejamkan matanya. Merasakan debaran itu muncul kembali saat tadi dia menatap sosok cantik itu, Jeon Jungkook, pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya saat High School dulu. Sosok yang mengenalkannya pada sebuah perasaan terlarang yang dulu menggelitik perutnya.

Perasaan menyesal mulai menguar kembali. Andai saja dulu ia tak bersikap pengecut setelah mereka berpisah, seandainya Taehyung tetap di sisinya sebagai teman, maka dia masih bisa bertemu tanpa perlu diam-diam seperti ini. Melindungi sosok itu layaknya dulu, sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Tapi nyatanya, sekarang dia kehilangan teman yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya.

.

.

Taehyung tersentak pelan saat mendengar suara derit pintu terbuka, dan pria itu pun keluar, mengenakan pakaian rumah yang santai tapi tak mengurangi kecantikan parasnya. Dia terlihat sibuk di halaman rumahnya, membersihkannya dari guguran daun dan ranting kering yang berasal dari sebuah pohon besar di pojok halamannya. Pria bermata bulat polos itu begitu telaten, menyiram sedikit tanaman-tanaman yang tampak kering setelah bermandikan cahaya matahari sepanjang hari ini. Sesekali sang pria cantik itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manisnya, begitu menikmati kegiatan yang sedang ia lakukan.

Taehyung termenung menatapnya. Sekilas bayangan saat mereka masih berteman dulu, ketika Taehyung melepas penat di rumah ini, dia juga selalu memperhatikan Jungkook mengurusi tanaman-tanaman hiasnya seperti ini. Jungkook memang tinggal sendirian di Seoul sementara kedua orang tuanya berada di Daegu.

.

_Bureumyeon yeojeonhi dallyeo-ol geon man gata ni ireum bureul peon haesseo_

_(Jika aku memanggilmu, rasanya seperti kamu akan datang berlari kepadaku seperti biasa jadi aku hampir memanggil namamu)_

_._

Tanpa sadar Taehyung mengingat sebuah kenangan saat dia selalu iseng memanggil nama Jungkook ketika pria itu terlihat begitu berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatannya. Memanggil berkali-kali, hanya memanggil hingga membuat Jungkook kesal karna harus menoleh berkali-kali. Salah sendiri kenapa pria berdarah B itu terlalu serius dengan tanamannya sementara ada Taehyung juga di sana.

Lalu bayangan saat Taehyung kabur dari rumah karna lelah dengan pertengkaran orang tuanya. Jungkook juga sedang melakukan hal ini. Saat Taehyung memanggilnya, pria berambut hitam kelam itu menghentikan aktifitasnya, kemudian dia akan berlari kecil untuk membukakan pagar untuknya dan tersenyum hangat padanya, sehangat matahari pagi. Taehyung amat menyukai senyum itu.

Jadi refleks, Taehyung menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan hampir saja memanggil Jungkook, berharap pria itu akan menyadari kehadirannya di sini lalu berlari ke arahnya seperti biasanya dan menyambut Taehyung dengan senyum favoritnya. Tapi itu hanya hampir.

.

_wae geuri yawe-eonni nae tasin geonman gata simjangi kkok theojil geot gata_

_(Mengapa kamu begitu kurus, rasanya itu kesalahanku, rasanya seperti hatiku mau meledak)_

.

Taehyung menatap sosok itu lekat-lekat. Terlihat lebih kurus sepertinya. Pipi Jungkook tak se-chubby dulu, area pinggangnya begitu kecil, lengannya juga terlihat rapuh. Rasanya dia seperti ingin meledak melihat perubahan pada fisiknya yang tak sesegar dulu. Apa ini karna kesalahannya? Apa dia terlalu memikirkan perpisahan mereka sampai sekurus itu?

.

_._

_Hoksi nugun-ga saero manna duri dwen neol bwattdamyeon_

_(Seandainya aku melihatmu bersama seseorang yang baru)_

_Maeumeun siryeodo doraseogin swi-ulji molla_

_(Hatiku juga sudah dingin tapi akankah mudah kembali, entahlah)_

.

Seandainya saja Jeon Jungkook sekarang sudah memiliki kekasih lain, mungkin akan ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Mengingatkannya untuk makan dengan teratur, tidur yang cukup, atau mengingatkannya agar jangan terlalu lelah bekerja hingga setidaknya dia takkan terlihat sekurus ini.

Yah, mungkin saat melihat Jungkook bersama orang lain ia tak kan apa-apa, lagipula mereka sudah berakhir jadi Taehyung tak berhak lagi atas dirinya. Tapi entahlah, saat ini pun debaran itu muncul kembali hanya karna memperhatikan sosoknya.

.

_Nega geutae neol saranghaeseo mianhada_

_(Maaf aku kembali mencintaimu maka)_

_kkeutkkaji jikhil sarang mothae mianhada_

_(maaf karena tidak melindungi cinta kita sampai akhir)_

_chin-guin chaero ni gyeoteseo neol jikhyeosseottdamyeon_

_(Andai saja aku melindungi disimu sebagai teman)_

_pyeongsaeng ibyeoreun eobseul thende chin-gumajeo ireottda_

_(Maka aku akan bisa melihatmu selamanya tapi aku malah kehilangan teman)_

.

.

Penyesalan itu datang lagi. Menyesal karena tak berada di sisi Jungkook meski hanya sebagai teman. Setidaknya dia takkan seperti ini karna Taehyung pasti akan selalu mengingatkan pria itu, memperhatikannya layaknya teman. Tapi nyatanya sekarang dia sudah kehilangan teman.

_jamsiyeodo nal saranghaeseo gomawottda_

_(Terima kasih telah mencintaiku meski hanya sesaat)_

_neo-e namjaro saneun dongan haengbokhaettda_

_(Aku bahagia saat aku menjadi pacarmu)_

_geu mareul jeonhal siganeul dasi oji aneumeul_

_(Karena kesempatan untuk memberitahumu tidak pernah datang lagi)_

_ibyeolhal taedo ibyeori mwonji babocheoreom mollattda_

_(Bahkan saat kita putus, seperti orang bodoh, aku tidak tahu apa artinya putus)_

.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Semua sekarang sudah terlambat. Tak bisa ia perbaiki lagi. Semua memang kesalahannya dan Taehyung sadar akan hal itu. Walaupun kisah mereka hanya sebentar, berjalan beberapa bulan saja. Tapi pria itu mensyukurinya. Bersyukur karena Jungkook pernah mencintainya setulus hati walau hanya sesaat. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Taehyung bahagia saat dia menjadi kekasih pria cantik itu. Hanya saja ia tak bisa lagi mengatakannya karena kesempatan Taehyung untuk bertemu dengan Jungkook tak pernah datang lagi.

Bahkan saat mereka berpisah dulu, Taehyung sendiripun tak tau apa artinya perpisahan itu. Hanya berfikir bahwa ini memang sudah semestinya terjadi.

Jadi Taehyung hanya bisa menyesali semuanya. Walau Jungkook berada di dekatnya seperti ini, tapi sosok itu seperti tak bisa terjangkau olehnya lagi.

_Niga inneunde niga eobda_

_(Kamu disini tapi kamu tidak ada disini)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-End


End file.
